Displaced
by CelestialAngelofSorrow
Summary: Songfic- Displaced by azure ray ... Kagome and Inuyasha's feelings during the desperate 3 year seperation up until. . .


_Hey, I know it's so soon after nightmare, but I kind of miss writing fanfiction already! Whoever read the last chapter of my story, you'll get somewhat of the idea of what s going to happen, but this is just a little treat maybe, something short that you can get something out of… hopefully haha_

_The song is displaced by azure ray – amazing song, amazing band!_

_It's just a simple line  
I can still hear it all of the time  
If i can just hold on tonight  
I know that nothing  
Nothing survives  
Nothing survives_

…

Inuyasha looked out across the dark blue river, watching the streams of water continuously run from one end to the other, the sound of the waves acting as a lullaby for his lonely soul. Kagome was on the other side of the well now, safe in her own era, where she belonged. 'I know that's where she technically belongs, but I want us to belong together, not separated again . . . not again.'

He had tried so many times to claw his way through the well but to no avail, she wasn't coming back anytime soon. Inuyasha felt like a broken soul, like every time he was so close to finding happiness, it vanished, leaving him alone. First Kikyo, now Kagome. His Kagome.

'I love her so much! Kami, I love Kagome. As much as I hate to admit it again, I guess nothing survives,' a lone tear dripped down his cheek, his voice naught but a whisper in the cold night air.

"Nothing survives."

_I think i'm turned around  
I'm looking up  
Not looking down  
And when i'm standing still  
Watching you run  
Watching you fall  
Fall into me_

She sat by the Goshinboku Tree, absorbed in her thoughts, particularly the ones of Inuyasha. 'Why did the well have to close!? Just when we admitted our feelings to each other. . . I love him!'

Kagome was so desperate without him, his touch, and his deep amber orbs she always became lost in. In reality it seems, he was what kept Kagome together, even through all the heartbreak and confusion, it was him that made her truly alive for the first time. Without him, she couldn't live a day feeling happy, no, the only feeling she could feel was distraught. She rarely talked anymore, just went to school, ate dinner at home, then went to bed early, never once did he abandon her thoughts.

But now she was sitting near Inuyasha's tree during the night, just wishing to see her true love again. Several tears poured down her soft, pale, moonlit cheeks and on to the ground as she said in her shaky voice.

"Inuyasha, I love you! Come back, please come back! Kami, I love him!"

_Am i making something worthwhile out of this place  
Am i making something worthwhile out of this chase_

In the early morning, he got out of his self built hut and down to the village to help out with demons and Sango and Miroku's children. It was hard to see everyone so happy and loving, when he was stripped from all of that for, what, three years almost now?

He built his house on the outskirts of the village so he could be surrounded by pure beauty, just like Kagome. Sometimes though, as Inuyasha was building it, he would think, 'Does this really mean something? Is she really going to come back if I dwell like this?'

Every few days his thoughts would linger on the long termed battle with Naraku. 'It was what brought Kagome and I together, but look what happened… it looks like he still won… Was it then really worth it?'

_I am displaced  
I am displaced_

Kagome went through her daily school routine, walking to class with friends she barely spoke to anymore, just barely making through her schoolwork when really, although her body was there, her mind and spirit were somewhere else.

'Look at me, I can't even live right in my own era. Maybe this is because this isn't my own era. This isn't where I belong. I was born in the wrong timeframe, I really was.'

She sighed, sort of listening to the lecture the teacher was currently giving.

'I am displaced.'

_And she's my friend of all friends  
She's still here when everyone's gone  
She doesn't have to say a thing  
We'll just keep laughing all night long  
All night long_

Inuyasha felt so lonely every night without her. He always thought of Kagome like his best friend, the one he trusted, the one who changed him and taught him to be happy. The one he loved.

He would imagine her with him in his house, laughing, giving that bright smile, and even telling him to sit. It's what kept him going every day.

She was his reason to live.

_Am i making something worthwhile out of this place  
Am i making something worthwhile out of this chase  
I am displaced  
I am displaced_

It was a Saturday, school was over for Kagome, and there weren't any new demons to destroy for Inuyasha. Inuyasha went to his tree to think, sitting out right in front of it, his back to the tree. Kagome was in the same exact position in her era.

On both sides, birds could be heard, the sun was shining through the cloudless skies, and the tree gave the perfect amount of shade. Both Inuyasha and Kagome could feel the breeze blowing through their hair softly as they watch the day slowly pass by. The whole time they were imagining the other sitting next to them, enjoying the wind with each other.

The same thoughts were on their minds, about the fights and battles, the sufferings, the loneliness, the sorrow and heartbreak.

Night was slowly approaching, and before they knew it, the daily critters became nestled in their own little homes to slumber for the night, the night animals just awaking from their peaceful sleep. The stars were bright as ever, so beautiful. The midnight blue sky was enough to make anyone start fantasizing, the watery moon as full as the vast universe itself.

Kagome looked up at the stars, Inuyasha the moon, melancholy filling the air, their voices unknowingly in sync as they melodically said in their despair and desperation:

"If only I could see her/his face. . . one last time. . ."

_It's just a simple line  
I can still hear it all of the time  
If i can just hold on tonight  
I know that no one  
No one survives  
No one survives._

Today was the third year anniversary of the separation of the two love birds. Inuyasha was helping with the twins, Kagome just graduating high school. They were both exhausted from the previous nights of sadness, tears, and shouts to the sky, perhaps even Kami himself.

Suddenly, the twins gave a harsh tug on Inuyasha's ears, who yelled to Sango and Miroku as they chided their kids. It seemed to be another, lonely day when Inuyasha smelled something he hadn't expected, but always dreamed of.

"Go slay the kitsune."

He put the kids on Shippo and left in a hurry, rushing off the one place he knew the smell would come from.

Kagome had just gone to the well, one more time, to see if it would work. She just wanted to say something, even if Inuyasha couldn't hear her. Suddenly, a blue light sprang forth, she knew what this meant.

"Go."

Her mother came up behind her, sending her off to the place she knew her daughter belonged.

Kagome hugged her mother, gave her goodbyes, gave one last big smile and jumped into the well, hoping it would be the same as always, with her true love waiting for her. One small dim thought that she hoped wasn't true was, well, was he still there? No one knew what could happen in three years. 'No one survives.'

Inuyasha ran to the well, hoping to dear Kami it was his one true desire, hoping she was ok, and it wasn't an illusion. He swiftly threw his hand into the well, a small thought going through his head from before, only this time he thought if she was still there even.

'No one survives.'

He felt a small hand grab his, making him quickly pull up his arm to reveal what he was waiting for for three years.

They both looked at each other in a blissful shock. Their one true love was actually looking into the other's eyes. It would be ok now, everything would be perfect.

Kagome was the first to speak.

"I'm sorry, were you waiting?"

Inuyasha wanted her hold her so tight, but now he knew he would never have to let go. Not ever again. The same thought played on both of their vast minds.

'No one survives?'


End file.
